The Goddess
"Give in, The Goddess was already aware of your plan, it is insignificant" -The Goddess Summary As the war was coming to an end the Ministry of Arcane Sciences was studying on ways to put an end to the war by any means necessary. When it became clear the war risked destroying the world everything they decided everything had to be thrown at it to have a chance of ending the war. Lead by Twilight Sparkle they invested everything into making the average pony living death machines, whether it be walking suits of armor, the ever helpful Pipbuck, or most agregiously the Impelled Metamorphasis Potion better know as Taint. Taint would unfortunately the Ministries most disasterous experiment, as well as its last. A potion or formula that can mutate ponies into alicorns, the very gods they worshiped could now be anyone. Trixie Lulamoon a rival to Twilight that she embarassed was a researcher on the project having contributed greatly to spell development. Wanting to put past differences asside and truly make her "Great and Powerful" Twilight insisted that she be the first test subject, the first Alicorn born of the project. Upon accepting the role and as she was set to begin the process, the end of the world had come as a Nuclear Strike impacted the facility. This caused Trixie to fall into the giant Caulderoun of taint and being overwhelmed with it. When all was said and done she had merged with the Caulderoun, her magic being so strong that she absorbed the souls and radiation of the dead ponies around her, becoming one with her "Unity" of voices. She gained their memories, intelligence and lattent powers if any, adding more and more to the fire. Additionally she was able to resurect the dead as alicorns like the potion intended. With her new found powers and abilities "The Goddess" began her crusade across the wasteland, with the powers vested in her, she aims to make everyone a part of her Unity. Powers and Abilities Tier: 7-C, 8-C 'with Summons '''Name(s): T'he Goddess, Unity, Trixie '''Origin: Fallout Equestria Gender: Body and Dominant Personality is Female, however its in possession of countless Male Souls, Alicorns are all Female Biologically but can still contain Male Souls Age: 400+ Classification: Mutated Alicorn Abominations Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Magic, Extraordinary Genius, Immortality (Types 1, and 3), Regeneration (High Mid), Telekinesis, Soul Manipulation, Emphatic Manipulation, Mind Manipulation, Transmutation, Forcefield Creation, Possession, Telepathy, Matter Manipulation, Blood Manipulation, Life Manipulation, Radiation Manipulation, Resurection (Can Resurrect the dead as alicorns), BFR, Can Summon Alicorns to her aide.'' Alicorn summons have the following: Superhuman Physical Characteristics', '''Magic', Immortality, (Types 1, and 3), Regeneration (Mid Low), Telekinesis, Emphatic Manipulation, Mind Manipulation, Transmutation, Possession, Telepathy, Forcefield Creation, Matter Manipulation, Blood Manipulation, Radiation, Invisibility, Flight Attack Potency: Small City Level '''(Erected a Barrier around the entire Maripony facility which is described as such size in the story that was able to contain a Mega Spell Implosion), ''Alicorns are Small Building Level '''(Comparable to Littlepip) '''Speed: Immobile, Alicorns are At Least Massively Hypersonic '''(Consistently described as being superior beings to all other creatures within the story which would put them above Calamity and Ditzy Doo '''Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Small City Level Durability: Small City Level '''(such force was needed to put it down), ''Alicorns'' are 'At Least Building Class '(Comparable to Littlepip) '''Stamina: High '''(Maintained said Barrier even as the explosion was killing it) '''Range: Kilometers '''with most magic/Alicorns, '''Continent Level '''with Mind Manipulation, '''Standard Equipment: Alicorns, Alicorns Typically Carry Mounted Machine guns Intelligence: Varies, Extraordinary Genius when fully cooperating (Has Twilight Sparkles intelligence), but this can be Much Lower '''on the situation. ''Alicorns'' have '''Bellow Average Intelligence Weaknesses: Although Trixie has dominant control, she struggles with controlling other prominent souls to do things should they disprove of what she is doing. Trixie is overconfident to a fault. Severing the Alicorns mental ties with The Goddess will drive them to madness. Feats: Notable Attacks/Techniques: Key: Note: Self-explanatory